M1 Thompson
The M1 Thompson, or Tommy Gun, is a submachine gun available in Hidden & Dangerous 2. Description The Thompson is the most powerful submachine gun of Hidden & Dangerous 2, firing the heavy .45 ACP round. The Thompson is larger and heavier than most other submachine guns of it's time, and expensive to produce, yet is high quality and can be relied on in most situations. The Thompson uses a twenty round detachable box magazine, replacing the earlier version's drum magazines, which made the gun very loud as the bullets rattled through them. The Thompson has short yet effective range and is perfect for close quarters fighting. The Thompson is a heavy submachine gun, and can burn through clips of ammunition rapidly, therefor should be used wisely. History The Thompson originally appeared in 1919, and became the weapon that characterised the gangsters of the 1920s. Since then, numerous revised versions have been developed, such as the M1925 and M1928 models. The US Army called for a submachine gun in late 1930s, as the rest of the world began to adopt light, fully automatic small arms, such as the British Sten Mk. 2 and the German MP 40's predecessor, the MP 38. The US Army initially used the loud and heavy M1928 Thompson until 1942, when Savage Arms presented them with the M1 model, which proved itself to be effective and proficient, despite being heavy and difficult to control when firing. The M1 Thompson was used by the United States and Great Britain until 1945, but remained in service with the United States until the 1970s, and saw much use with other smaller countries as well. In Game The Thompson first appears in Hidden & Dangerous 2 during the tutorial, on the table in the second room of the firing range with the M1918 BAR. It also appears during Operation Snowball - Rendezvous. It can be found on the wounded American commando at the docks near the end of the mission. The Thompson also appears during Operation Overlord - Blade Dancer. It can be found being used by one of the American paratroopers on the lower floor of the bank. Several Thompsons are also being used by the American infantrymen who arrive at the end of the mission. Trivia *During the tutorial mission, Instructor Blair will mention that the Thompson can be used with a drum magazine, yet during the game itself, only box magazines are available for the Thompson. Appearances *Tutorial - Training *Operation Snowball - Rendezvous *Operation Overlord - Blade Dancer Gallery M1A1 Thompson (Training camp 2).jpg|Holding the Thompson during training. M1A1 Thompson (Blade Dancer).jpg|Holding the Thompson in Normandy. M1A1 Thompson (Blade Dancer 2).jpg|The Thompson during the Normandy campaign. M1 Thompson (Iceberg).jpg|The Thompson. M1 Thompson (Iceberg 2).jpg|Holding the Thompson. M1 Thompson ironsights (Iceberg).jpg|The Thompson's ironsights. M1 Thompson firing (Iceberg).jpg|Firing the Thompson. Category:Weapons Category:Medium Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:US Weapons Category:US Medium Weapons Category:US Submachine Guns Category:British Weapons Category:British Medium Weapons Category:British Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Hidden & Dangerous 2